This research focuses on the molecular aspects of the phospholipid-sterol interaction, and transmembrane asymmetry of vesicle lipids. Hydrodynamic, spectroscopic, and NMR techniques are employed for these studies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Newman, G.C., and Huang, C., Structural Studies on Phosphatidylcholine-Cholesterol Mixed Vesicles, Biochemistry (1975) 14, 3363-3370. Huang, C., Roles of Carbonyl Oxygens at the Bilayer Interface in Phospholipid-Sterol Interaction, Nature (1976) 259, 242-244.